Xenosaga Episode 4 the new adventures of xenosaga
by Steven Cantrell
Summary: i will updat da sotry 1s a week wif new chaptars.
1. Chapter 1: a jerney thru the starz

Xenosaga Episode 4 the new adventures of xenosaga

Chapter 1 A Jerney thru teh starz

_AN: I rote this sorty bcuz xenosaga nver fnished an I wanted xenosaga fans too maek happy. Thas stroy tekas plase after the 3__rd__ gaem and tys up al the lose ends. I hope u leik it._

_P.S. Thansk to my frend for halpin me get the Jermin in the title & flossofy rite._

It was ben a year sense Shion and Allen left on a spase ship to find lost jerewsulam and they had been on a spase ship for a very long time. It was dark outside because they were in spase, and shion was getting dressedd she put on the yellew tight thing she wore in the first game and went down teh hall to eet food an see her boyfrend allen who also lived on the spase ship with shion.

"hello allen u r so seskey(I want to try to keep this safe for kids so I will usse seskey instead of that other werd)" shion sed excitedly

"write back at u shion" allen said alos excitedly. They were in love.

Sudenly! The spase shop begined to shack!

Shion and Allex looked outside of teh spase ship thru the spase ships windo and saw that there ship hd flown into a middle of a spase battle that was going on outside the spase ship and occurring in spase. The battle was like nothing they had evart seen before since the third game when they saw big spase ships make big booms agenst other big spase ships and spase robots over religion and flossofy and stuff were pepul died in spase xploshuns.

Suddenly! They saw what was fiting outside teh ship and saw a million of those huge knowsis that looked like wells that ate you in the first game attacking spase ships and spase robots in outer spase and they were worrired.

Suddenly! They looked at the spaserobots an relized thast it was Jr. and Momo and Ziiggy fiting outside in outspase but………………………………….. THEIR WAS A NOTHER SPASE ROBOT THEIR TWO!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chaptar 2: prologeu

Attachments:

Chaptar 2: prologeu  
_ AN: Sry tht this is lat but I 4got 2 includshun this chaptar before chaptar 1, an did not no ware to put it so i put it now an can tilte 'prologue' so to prevent confuceing. then mom gronded me from computer for catching me reeding slash fic on this site and causes this charptar to be delaid.  
_

Steve Uzuki was shions secrete brother who did not show up in teh gaems be cause he was secrete agant and lived in a spase house b/c mind held secrets of improtent govormant powar. Steve wanted adventure but fone nvr rang to tlel him about adventure that he cuod do so he sat in his spase house and did not adventar ever but instede watxhed t v becuz it remindd him of adventar as a secrete agant. But sometimes his cabal wood go out b/c his space hous was so far away from cabal place so that he could nt spit out govarnmet secrets to strangers who might be spies when he could not wasth tV he woudd practis anchunt secret agant kunkfu witch had kix & punchs & majic that let him fly aroond the Room and pucnh out bad guys even when gravyt was stronger then usal. 

sUDDENTLY! Steves fone begin to rangd "alright! I will fight for as spy for govarnmat justice 1s agin" but then on other end of phone was small pink hared gurl who looked like momo from the other gaems "MY NAEM IS MOMO & WE NEEDED UR HELP!11111111111111!"

''U R NOT SPY CAPTEN ROGERz!11!2" he screemed with angried. not good could come from thids.

"IF YOU KEEP YELLING LIKE THIS YOU WILL DESTROY YOUR VOCLE CORDS."

"u r rite. He said and begin talking with normal" voice but why you "call"?

"doyou have spase robot to fight alien attak!"

Steve laffed at question becus Momo did not relize that all spys have… spase ROBOTS!

Suddenly steves spase house began to shake and he said now this is personal, Steve got in his robot and flys into space to figt aliens. When he got into spase he saw that jr and momo and ziggy were all there and they waved at him and said "can we have a hand over here?" steve then shots off his robots rocket fists at the aliens that where attakin them and said "yes" because he had mad cleaver joke. Just then the robot hands came bak to his arms and he was pleased because now he coul weld big sword that could cut up many aliens.

Suddenly then a big spase ship had came into battle from out of nowere and casued much confusing because of great surpris. Steve wanted to atak it with sword becus spies always atk first and ask quetions latar but wene he pulled up his sword to begin attking the ship eh noticed that somthing in the window…

IT WAS HIS SISTER WITH A MAN HE HAD NEVAR SEEN B4!


End file.
